


I Put a Spell on You

by blue_skyes



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: (just in case), AFAB reader - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Demonic Possession, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Erotic Hypnosis, F/M, Female pronouns, Hypnotism, Lemon, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: When Anti finally takes full control, he's determined to make you his, no matter what it takes.(Sequel to my fic Thriller! Not necessary to have read that one first, but it helps!)PS- Rape/Dub-Con warning just as there though it's very loose as it is only very slightly if you squint, just in case.





	I Put a Spell on You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I wrote this as a halloween treat to you all so I hope you all truly enjoy my fic! 
> 
> Songs used for inspiration:  
> I Put a Spell on You-Screamin Jay Hawkins

It had been a month since what had happened that night in the cabin in the forest. You still hadn’t told Sean about it, and you didn’t plan on telling him anytime soon. You tried to go back to the normality you had before this happened, and just when you thought everything was finally returning to the way it was, you could sense Sean becoming more and more distant. There were days you didn’t see him most of the day, and even though he blamed it on work, you were sure there was something more that he seemed to be hiding from you.

One evening, you noticed it was much later than usual for Sean to be recording, plus, you remembered he had promised that he was going to take a break. So why was he in his room so late? Approaching the door to his recording room, you gave it a few soft knocks. No one answered, and when you put your ear up to the door to see if you could hear anything, all you heard was heavy breathing from the other side. You really were nervous now, and so without a second thought, you burst through the door as it opened, only to find Sean huddled in the corner, breathing heavily and muttering to himself almost angrily. His head turned around sharply as he heard the sound of the door opening and his face was full of shock as he saw you standing there. Sean’s face was contorted, and as you stepped closer, you could see that he was practically twitching, either out of fear or something else, and there was blood dripping down from his nose.

“(Y/N)…” Sean groaned. “G-Get out of here! Quick!” But before you could utter another word, Sean’s head almost completely snapped backwards before coming back up once more, taking you in with his full black eyes, looking like they did a month ago.

“Ah my sweet… it’s nice to see you again.” The voice was slightly glitched, and you clearly knew who it was. Anti. “I’m so glad to be back and fully in control once more.” He stood up from the corner and began approaching you. Anti wiped the blood away from his nose, the bleeding all but stopped now, now that he had full control.

You backed away from him, hoping that you’d find a way to get away. As much as you had secretly enjoyed the last time you had spent with Anti, you loved Sean. You had to get out of the house, and find a way to save Sean from Anti’s hold on him for good. You reached the door, but just before you could register where you were and actually step out of the room, you heard the door slam behind you. You tried to open the door, but you couldn’t, as it was like it was stuck in place by the strongest glue in the world. “It’s no use darling. I’ve shut that door tight.” Anti chuckled deeply. “You aren’t going to escape me. Your precious Sean couldn’t get rid of me, and neither can you. I’ve been charging my powers for this exact moment, and I am going to have my fun with you.”

“F-Fun? You don’t mean…” You shook your head, conflicted on how to feel. You really did love Sean, and you wanted to help him, but you couldn’t forget the amazing ways Anti made you feel that first night you spent together.

“Oh yes, I mean exactly that. And don’t think I don’t know that you want this too.” Anti smirked as he came close to you, brushing some hair from your face.

“B-but how?” You were surely confused, no idea what Anti was talking about.

“I can read your mind (Y/N). I was weaker before, so I couldn’t have you to my full extent. I have powers you couldn’t even dream of. And I plan on showing you them tonight.” Anti wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you close to him. You tried to struggle out of his grasp, but Anti simply held onto you tighter, as he lifted you up with his other arm, holding you tight to him as he carried you to the bedroom. Once inside, Anti dropped you on the bed, quickly crawling over you before you could make any sort of escape. He turned to the door, and with a flick of his wrist, the door was shut and locked.

You tried to struggle under him, but Anti used his hands to rub your temples, making you relax on the bed. “Shhh… Don’t worry my dear. I’m going to bring out your true feelings. Just focus on your breathing and let my words fill your head.” Anti whispered, his voice deep inside your ear. You began to focus on your breathing like he instructed, as you listened to the words Anti spoke. “Give in to the desires in the back of your mind (Y/N). Let your true feelings for me come forth. Fall deeper and deeper into your arousal for me.” Anti snapped his fingers, and before you knew it, you felt like you were swimming in arousal and want for Anti. The feelings you had for him that you had locked away in the crevices of your mind, Anti had brought to the forefront, and you couldn’t resist giving in to him.

“There we are my dear. You’re right where I want you.” Anti smirked at you. “I’m sure you’re a little confused about how I’m doing this. This isn’t anything you don’t want. I simply used my powers to bring what you truly want, the desires you pushed aside out of fear and confusion, to the front of your mind, showing you and I what it is you want. And I can tell that what you want is to give in to me. To do whatever it is I tell you. Isn’t that right? Tell me what you want (Y/N).”

“I-I want to be yours Anti. I want you to own me in any way you see fit. I want to follow your every order.” The words fell from your mouth instantly, as if Anti were pulling them from your mind with his powers.

“Good girl…” Anti said, placing a kiss to your forehead. “You’re doing so well for me my love. Letting my words infiltrate your mind, making you mine. Just listen to my words. Fall deeper into your feelings for me.” Anti’s words entered your mind, and you easily let them fill every crevice as you succumbed to them. “Feel the erotic energy flow through your body, filling you with arousal for me. Let it all build up inside you, rushing into your core.” You felt the energy flow through you and you moaned as you felt the pleasure grow inside you, driving you wild.

“Oh you sound so good for me my pet… now listen closely to my words. I’m going to plant a trigger into your mind. So that even out of trance, when you hear my voice say these words, you will do as you are told.  When you hear me say ‘cum for me’, you’re going to have an orgasm so intense and pleasure filled that you’ll be practically screaming my name and writhing under me. But you cannot cum unless you hear those words. Understood? You may only orgasm when I tell you the words ‘cum for me’.” Anti snapped his fingers and the words burrowed deep into your brain, planting itself deep and the words taking root.

“Now. I am going to count from 1 to 5, and then snap my fingers, and when I do, your eyes are going to open, but you will still be in trance, full of lust and want for me, ready to do whatever I ask of you.” Anti counted up, and snapped his fingers. When he did your eyes fluttered open, and you were still entranced, the only things you could think of was doing what Anti asked, and succumbing to your pure carnal desires.

“Anti…” You moaned out, no other words properly coming to your mouth.

“Ah. It’s good to know that my powers are in full effect. To know that I am your first thought when you awaken is a marvelous thing. Now (Y/N), I want you to strip for me.” Without any hesitation, you stood from the bed, and stripped yourself of your clothing. “God you’re just as beautiful as I remembered. Now lie back down on the bed for me.” You did as you were told, lying back on the bed where you were. Anti then stood, and stripped himself completely of his clothing. “I want you to touch yourself (Y/N). Rub that pretty little clit for me. Make that pussy nice and wet.” One of your hands wandered down to your clit, and you began to massage it, putting the right amount of speed and pressure to get you close to the edge. “Ah-ah! Not that fast. Do it nice and slowly. I will let you know when you can speed up.” At Anti’s words, your hand followed suit, and it slowed, eliciting a groan from your mouth at the fact that the pleasure just wasn’t quite enough.

“Don’t worry my dear, you’ll get the pleasure you crave soon enough.” Anti smirked as he placed a teasing kiss to your lips. “Now open your mouth for me, nice and wide.” He said, positioning himself over you as you did. “I’m going to fuck your throat so nicely, and you’re going to take all of me, aren’t you my dear?” You nodded eagerly, keeping your mouth open, dying to taste Anti’s cock.

He slipped his cock in between your lips, and you closed your mouth around it, sucking gently before he began to thrust in and out of your mouth, letting it linger as his cock hit the back of your throat. He continued to fuck your throat, his speed and force increasing. “You can get faster now my pet. Keep touching yourself. Make it so you get yourself close to the edge.” You increased your speed and pressure, and moaned around Anti, sending vibrations through him as the pleasure rushed to your clit. His thrusts were becoming more and more erratic as you couldn’t stop moaning around him as you got closer and closer to the edge.

“You’re getting close aren’t you, (Y/N)?” You mumbled a garbled “mhmm!” while his dick was still fucking you, and he smirked. “Good. I want you to cum for me. Cum for me now. Make yourself soaking wet for me.” Anti pulled out of your mouth, and as he did, you came on command, cum gushing from you, moaning out Anti’s name as you did. “Oh you’re such a good girl for me (Y/N). The trigger is working wonderfully.” Anti moved down your body, taking in your pulsing cunt, covered in your juices. “You look so delicious… I must taste you.” Anti couldn’t resist, and licked a stripe up your vagina, reveling in how good you tasted. “Mmm, this is too good of an opportunity to pass up. I’m going to drink up every last drop of you.” He shoved his face inbetween your legs as he spread them wide, and his tongue began to assault your clit. His tongue flicked against your clit, and you couldn’t help but moan as he did. “Anti please… this feels… so good…” You were mewling and writhing underneath his touch, and Anti couldn’t get enough of it. He began interchanging his movements from playing with your clit with his tongue or using his tongue to fuck your tight hole, and it was driving you wild.

“Do you want to cum again (Y/N)? I can tell you’re right there on that edge. Alright then, since you’ve been so good for me, I’ll let you cum once more. Cum for me.” His voice made you cum on command once more, and you felt like you were even wetter than before. Anti pulled away, reveling at the beauty his powers created.

“Now (Y/N), I’m going to finally take you and make you as mine.” Anti said, leaning in to growl in your ear.

You moaned in response, eager to take his cock inside your tight hole. “God yes… please fuck me Anti!” Your voice was almost a raspy groan.

“Oooh I love when you beg for me…” Anti smirked, taking the opportunity to thrust himself deep inside of you, making you scream with pleasure. “Yes that’s right. Scream for me as I fuck you. Slam your hips into mine, fuck me back as I thrust into you.” Anti began picking up the pace as you began grinding and thrusting back against Anti’s cock, the head of his dick hitting your inner bundle of nerves every time.

Your pleasure was beginning to build, and your moans only continued to egg Anti on, the only words escaping your lips were his name, and strings of expletives, the pleasure he was giving you so intense. “You feel so good and tight around me my dear. I want you to rub your clit again for me now. Rub it hard and fast. Make sure you’re just teetering on that edge.” You did as you were told yet again, and Anti began thrusting harder and faster than you had ever seen. The pleasure deep inside you was starting to make you almost oversensitive, and you needed to cum.

“Please Anti!” You began to beg. “I want to cum! Please let me cum!” Anti simply smirked, watching you beg as he continued to fuck you.

“Not quite yet my dear. I’ve already let you cum twice tonight. And you’re being so greedy asking for another orgasm. I want you to beg for me. Show me how much you think you deserve to cum.” Anti instructed.

“Anti please let me cum! I _need_ it! I need to cum around your cock, your amazing cock thrusting in and out of me, please let me soak your cum with my juices!” Your begging was getting more and more desperate, the want and need to cum becoming so overwhelming you couldn’t think of anything more. Anti smirked, loving the sounds of you begging.

“Well, it seems that you do deserve a third one. But you’re going to wait for me to get on that edge, so we can cum together, and I can finally claim you as my own.” You groaned in frustration, but complied, as you continued to be fucked by Anti, his thrusts more and more intense and erratic as he was getting close to the edge. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, only the sounds of your bodies slapping together and the grunts and moans that came from you both filling the room, Anti spoke again. “I’m right there my dear, are you ready for me (Y/N)? Are you ready to cum?”

“God yes Anti! _Please_ let me cum!” You groaned.

Anti grinned, preparing to say those words that you knew would send you shaking over the edge. “Alright then, cum for me, (Y/N).” Anti groaned as you came, and he leaned in as he came biting roughly on your neck, leaving a mark there that claimed you fully as his, as his cum filled your pulsing hole to the point of overflowing.

He stayed deep inside you as the two of you came down from your orgasmic highs, and it was only when you two were calm that Anti pulled out and spoke to you once more. “Now (Y/N). I’m going to count down from 5 to 1, bringing you back up from this trance. And when I snap my fingers, you will be fully awake, but remembering everything that happened in this moment.” Anti counted down, and when his fingers snapped, you awoke fully, feeling completely alert, and the memories of what happened flooded your mind. The thoughts that you had felt before you had gone into trance disappeared, and your feelings of desire for Anti were still at the forefront of your mind.

“Anti…?” You turned over to face him, and there he lay, smiling at you as he gauged your reaction. “Is this real?”

“Of course my dear.” Anti ran a hand gently through your hair, using his other hand to pull you close to him, and he placed a tender kiss to your lips. “You’re mine now, and I promise I’m not going anywhere. Now rest darling, you’ve done such a good job for me and you’ve had a long night.”

You smiled as you rested your head on Anti’s chest, sighing a relaxed sigh. You had given into your full desires, and had fallen hard for Anti. You were his now, and neither of you would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys made it this far, I really do hope you enjoyed this fic! If you did, I would greatly appreciate a comment and/or kudos, as it really makes my day to see you guys enjoying my work. <3 and if you didn't, then please do let me know what I can do better, as I'm always down to grow and learn from constructive criticism. I love you all so much and thank you again for reading <3


End file.
